Love of the Moon (An Ouran High School Host Club Story)
by zowater
Summary: When a new girl comes to Ouran Academy who knows Haruhi and has a similar fashion sense it's not suprising that she makes friends with the host club, but she didn't realize just how big a part of her life the club would become.
1. Chapter 1

A figure walked through the hallways of Ouran High School. He wore the boy's uniform and had short brown hair with red highlights. His footsteps sounded empty as they found themselves at the sign above a door. _3__rd__ Music Room. _He smiled and opened the door, only to be greeted with a surprise. Seven men dressed as samurais greeted her.

"Welcome."

"Uh… hi…"

"Oh it's a boy." The blond sighed.

"I haven't seen him before." One of the orange haired twins said, suddenly up close.

"Are you new?" The other one asked, right next to his brother suddenly.

"Yeah. I was just looking around and thought this place would be empty."

"Oh you're new." The blond smiled. "Well the, I will let you know. You have just stumbled upon the host club!"

"… Host club?"

"So you are the new student... Sukaage?" The black haired one with glasses asked.

"Yeah. I'm Ryo."

"What class are you in?" The brown haired, feminine one asked.

"Class 1-a."

"No kidding!" One of the twins smiled. "So are we. I'm Hikaru, and that's Kaoru. And Haruhi is also in our class."

"Haruhi?... Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Yeah…" Haruhi blinked. "Do I... know you?"

"Of course. It's been so long, I guess you don't recognize me."  
>"You know Haruhi?" the blond asked inching closer.<p>

"Yes. I knew her in elementary school."

All the guys, except the glasses, froze.

"You... You know Haruhi's a girl?" The blond gulped.

"Yes. I'm surprised she hasn't recognized ME yet."

"Umm…" Haruhi blinked thinking. "Ryo?... Ummm…."

"… RYO-CHAN!" The little boy suddenly screamed tackle hugging Ryo.

"Hey Honey-sempai."

"Honey-sempai you know him?" The blond asked.

"Him?" Ryo blinked. "Do I really look so much like a guy now?"

The twins, blond, and Haruhi froze…. A... Girl?

Ryo sat on a couch calmly. "My real name is Ryoko."

"Oh!" Haruhi smiled. "Now I remember."

"That's okay Haruhi. I didn't recognize you either! It has been a few years."

"So… you're a…. cross dresser?" Blondie asked inching closer.

"No. I just can't stand the girls uniform. So I decided to wear the guys."

"..Uh…" Blondie blinked.

"By the way, who are you guys?" Ryo asked. "I know Honey and Mori.. But the rest of you I have no idea."

"Oh! How rude of me." Blondie said becoming prince-like. "I am Tamaki Shou. This is Kyouya Ootori, and you have already met the Hitachin twins."

"Oh… well nice to meet you." Ryo smiled. "So then… the host club hmm… What do you say to me joining?"

"Well what type are you?"

"Type?"

"Well you see…." Tamaki started. "I am the Prince type, Kyouya is the Cool type, and Hikaru and Kaoru are the little devil type. Honey is our boy-Lolita type. Mori is the wild type, and Haruhi, disguised as a boy, is the normal type."

"Well then… I'll be the girl." Ryo smiled. "After all, since you are all guys you obviously only cater to girls. Those poor boys must be so jealous." Ryo grinned.

"Uh…"Tamaki blinked.

"It could be prosperous." Kyouya nodded.

"Well if Mommy says so, then okay!" Tamaki giggled. "Welcome to the host club!"

"Does that mean Haru-chan will be a girl again?" Honey asked, still hugging Ryo.

Tamaki and the twins froze. "I don't really care." Haruhi shrugged.

"It might cause problems… if the students were to discover that Haruhi is really a girl then she'll lose customers and the staff might become angry… And there is a possibility Haruhi will lose her scholarship to Ouran."

Haruhi flinched.

"You don't have to tell everyone you're a girl! Haruhi! Daddy will protect your secret!"

Haruhi sighed and Ryo stared at him in shock. "… Dad…dy?"

"I can be your Daddy too!" Tamaki said going to hug Ryo. Mori saved her, by picking her up.

"Thank you Mori-sempai." Ryo laughed as he set her down.

"Hey wait… you said you know Haruhi from elementary school… But you go here… How does that work?" One of the twins asked.

"Yes, are you a commoner like Haruhi on a scholarship?" Tamaki said getting serious.

Ryo blinked at them, then sighed. "My name is Ryoko Sukaage. I am the daughter of the head of the Sukaage business, so I am not a 'commoner.'"

"Sukaage business?" The twins and Tamaki blinked.

"They own many art related businesses all over the world. Restaurants, museums, recording studios and similar." Kyouya said calmly reading off a notebook.

"Really… Then how did you end up going to elementary school with Haruhi?"

"My mom said I should go to public school." Ryo said calmly.

"Ryo-chan why do you have short hair?" Honey asked hugging Usa-chan, his stuffed bunny.

"Oh…well the man at the salon messed up accidentally and I just told him to do what he could with it. And this was it."

They all stared at her in shock.

"So am I in?"

"Group meeting!" Tamaki said pulling the twins off into the corner. The others followed.

"What do you guys think?" Tamaki asked leaning in for the effect of being sneaky.

"Ryo-chan is nice!" Honey smiled happily. Mori nodded in agreement. "She always loved to eat cakes with me! And Takashi acted like her big brother!" Mori grunted.

"But what about having her _join_?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't see any problem." Honey smiled. "Takashi?"

He nodded. "If she wants to."

"Mommy!" Tamaki asked Kyouya.

"It could be prosperous, and if it causes problems then we can tell her to leave. It's as simple as that." Kyouya fixed his glasses calmly.

"It might turn out to be entertaining." Hikaru smiled.

"Oh yes." Kaoru smiled. "Hikaru this might become a new fun game with her here."

They all turned to Haruhi to find out her answer. "I don't see what the big deal is with Ryo joining Senpai." She shrugged. "Ryo is nice and I will enjoy talking to her again."

Tamaki froze and went into his fantasy mode. If Haruhi has a girl around to talk around she'll become more feminine herself… and with Ryo she'll have another friend to hang out with besides those demons. He smiled. "ALRIGHT! RYO!" He spun around to face her. "Welcome to the club!"

Ryo smiled looking at all the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru." Ryo waved spotting the twins.

"Hey!" They said together. "Have you seen Haruhi yet today?"

"No not yet. But she'll probably be here in a few minutes." Ryo sat calmly. "So have you guys announced that I'm joining the club yet?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Kyouya put a notice on the board."

"Oh, great."

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked walking up suddenly.

"HARUHI!" The twins smiled mischievously.

"Hey guys, Ryo are you okay? You sound nervous."

"I'm fine." Ryo laughed. "Come on lets get to class." She hurried up and the twins blinked.

"What's with her?"

"I don't know." Haruhi blinked. Ryoko?

"Welcome." All the club members said together. They were all dressed in Scottish attire. A group of guys stared at Ryoko as she gave them a smile.

"Hello boys. I especially welcome you as the newest host. I hope you enjoy yourselves." She winked and sat on a couch waving a few over to join her. "Any hungry? Thirsty?"

"Well she's defiantly comfortable." Kaoru commented leaning over Haruhi as they watched Ryo entertain her guests.

"She looks like a female King." Hikaru nodded taking up the other side of Haruhi.

"Was she always like this Haruhi?"

"No… In fact she never hung out with guys." Haruhi blinked.

"Never?" Tamaki asked suddenly next to them. "Then it's shocking that she's so good… Maybe I should go teach her!"

"She looks like she is doing fine." Kyouya said walking up behind Tamaki suddenly. "She's doing better than any of you. After all, she's actually entertaining."

They all flinched. Then they headed towards their customers. Kyouya nodded and left them to check on his own customers.

At the end of the meeting, after all the customers had left, Ryo laid out on one of the couches and smiled calmly. "Well that was fun."

"Ryo-chan!" Honey smiled happily jogging over. "Want to have some cake now?"

"Sure Honey-Senpai." She got up and walked over to the table where there were plates with cakes on it. She sat down and started to eat them with Honey. She looked over at Tamaki as she ate. "So what did you think Tamaki-Senpai?"

"Hmm… Not too bad for a new bee." Tamaki nodded calmly. "But you still need some training."

"Oh?" Ryo asked calmly. "And what would that be? Why don't you show me?"

Tamaki went into his major host mode pulling a flower out of no where. "You must be extremely energetic and happy. You complement them on even the tiniest thing-."

"Tamaki-Senpai the way your eyes sparkle when you talk sends my heart racing faster than a rocket." Ryo said suddenly up in Tamaki's face giving a heart stopping smile. "I almost can't breathe as you blink waiting for your eyes to be on me again."

The other members of the club stared at Ryo in shock as she left Tamaki speech less and blushing. She turned away from him and back to Honey and the cake.

"That was amazing!" Hikaru started laughing.

"She left the king speechless! I thought that was impossible!"

"Oh Kaoru she's perfect!"

"Agreed! Haruhi why did you never mention this girl to us before?!"

"Because it's been years since I've talked to her, and I've never known this side of her." Haruhi watched Ryo laugh with Honey and was confused. Where did she gain that personality?

"So what do you think Tamaki?" Kyouya asked the still frozen king.

"…Ma…. Ma…." Tamaki said slowly almost gaining a robotic movement as he turned.

"Yes Tamaki?"

"She's…. She's…. SHE'S PERFECT! RYO-CHAN COME TO DADDY!"

Ryo blinked at him calmly. "No thanks. I have no plan of being hugged by a maniac calling himself my father." She smiled. "But if you ask nicely maybe I'll give you some cake Tamaki-Otousan."

Tamaki's face brightened. "MOMMY! RYO-CHAN CALLED ME HER DADDY!"

"Good for you." Kyouya said calmly.

"Ryo-Chan why did you call Tama-chan daddy?"

"Because I felt like entertaining him."

"He's going to be extremely annoying now." Hikaru sighed. "Good job Ryo."

"Yeah great job." Kaoru nodded collapsing onto a couch.

"I don't see the big problem. I won't always call him that, but for now I'll entertain him. There should be no problem with that."

"It's in the long run that we are worried about." The twins said together.

"Don't worry…. It won't last long… Maybe a month." Ryo's happy expression faltered for a moment, but then she was smiling again. "So then I had an idea for a club activity."

"Oh?" Kyouya asked calmly.

Ryo nodded. "I'm sure the guests will enjoy it."

"Hey Haruhi, do you know what's up with Ryo? She seemed to want to stay in the club as long as possible yesterday."

"We're all for having a great time and enjoying ourselves, but too long with the king can be a little over the top."

"I have no idea; maybe she just overly wants to be part of the club… Which is surprising to me. Ryo never showed any interest in that when we were younger."

"Hmmm…." The twins frowned together but grinned seeing Ryo walking up. "RYO! RYO!"  
>She looked up and smiled. "Hey guys!"<p>

"So Ryo! Can we ask you something?"

"Just as long as you're ready for the answer." She smiled mischievously. "Shot."

"Why did you want to join the host club?"

"And do you love the king?"

"I thought the club would be fun to join for a bit. No!" She smiled. "Tamaki is insane and I find him entertaining. I have no feelings for him other than that."

"A bit?" Haruhi blinked.

"And are you twins jealous of Tamaki? Do you want to become my customers now?"

The twins laughed. "Oh she's good!"

"A bit?" Haruhi asked again, but Ryo ignored the question.

"Any more questions?"

"Yes." They said together. "Will you play a game with us?"

Ryo looked at them seriously. "Well…. As long as I won't get hurt physically or mentally I see no problem."

The twins laughed and hocked arms. "Which one is Hikaru?"

Haruhi sighed. "You two she hardly knows you guys."

"If you can't figure it out then you'll owe us something!"

"Hmmm…. Give me to the end of the day and then I'll answer."

"No you have to answer now."

Ryo looked a little nervous but frowned suddenly and sighed. "I'll let you guys know that that favor will have to be asked for quickly. Hikaru is on the left and Kaoru is on the right."

They two looked at each other and smiled. "WRONG!"

"Your payment will be asked for soon. We won't tell you what it is yet, but we'll let you know."

Ryo sighed and turned walking into the class. Sorry guys…. But I doubt that I will ever be able to pay you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A week had pasted since Ryo had joined. She had quickly been accepted by the members of the host club and all her customers. Even the girls customers had come to accept her and made friends with her.

Ryo was fitting in more and more each day. She was becoming great friends with Tamaki, who she still called father half the time. She each day worked her hardest to try figuring out which of the twins was which. But she still couldn't figure it out.

Haruhi, Honey, and Mori were concerned for Ryo. They could tell she was hiding something. Ryo denied it and they had finally just let it slid.

"Welcome everyone." The members smiled at their customers. They were all dressed up in chef coats and had some kind of cooking utensil in their hands.

The girls all squealed happily and the guys blushed as Ryo waved them over to her table. "Come and relax as we cook for you our beloved customers."

Ryo smiled as the guy sat around and watched her start to cook. "Was this your idea Ryo-Chan?"

"Yes. I so love to cook. Something I guess I picked up from my mom. I just love to go home and cook with my mother. My father doesn't approve of me spending my time in the kitchen, but between you and me…." She smiled and the guys leaned in ready to share any secret with her. "I just love to cook too much to stop."

The guys smiled and watched her cook. Meanwhile Tamaki looked over the members. He watched as Honey and his girls started to cook cakes and Honey claimed that he "preferred eating than cooking, but cooking was still fun. Especially if it was cakes or sweets." The twins faked injury and worry for each other as they tried to use the stove, all their girls went crazy with love.

Mori watched Honey and his girls watched silently and some tired cooking to give him food. Kyouya sat back and talked to his girls about the different healthy choices of food. He turned to Haruhi last, to find her cooking calmly for her customers. They were all in awe. Tamaki nodded and turned to his customers. "My Princesses what shall I, your humble cook, make for your enjoyment. Please let me know at once for I can not leave you lovely ladies starving." He smiled as they all went crazy, just as he planned.

Ryo collapsed on the couch after all the customers left. She smiled and looked over at the twins. "Left, Hikaru, what do you think?"

"That went well, and it was fun. But I'm Kaoru."

"Aw! So close!"

Tamaki laughed. "Yes it is quite difficult to figure out which is which, but you will eventually figure it out."

"You still haven't even figured it out yet." Hikaru said on one side of Tamaki.

"What makes you think she'll figure it out?" Kaoru took up the other side of Tamaki.

"Because she is my daughter! Of course she'll be able to figure it out!"

They looked at each other and shrugged. "He's hopeless."

Ryo laughed. "Has anyone ever figured it out?"

"Haruhi." They said together.

"Isn't my other daughter so smart!" Tamaki laughed happily and aimed to hug Haruhi, but she dodged.

Ryo laughed. "Tamaki-Otousan calm down."

Tamaki laughed.

Ryo leaned back and smiled contently.

"Hey Ryo…. Do you truly love to cook?"

"Why do you think guys? Why would I present this idea to you guys if I don't like to cook? It's one of my favorite past times."

"Are you a good cook?" Honey asked.

"I guess… I'm not the best in the world…. But I can defiantly cook. My mom taught me and always said I was a natural cook."

"And your dad really doesn't like you cooking?" Tamaki asked.

"He thinks I should leave it to the servants, but he doesn't stop me from cooking. It is my favorite past time."

"Huh." Kaoru blinked. "So what does he think of your plan here today?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him in a few weeks. He's in London for a company meeting." She smiled calmly. "He'll be home in a week or so. I'm slightly looking forward to it."

"Only slightly?" Kyouya blinked pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah. Like I said he doesn't like me cooking." Ryo laughed calmly. "Well… I guess I'd better get going. I have to head home. Oh Haruhi do you want me to bring you some of my food for tomorrow? I'm cooking a lot tonight."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow Ryo."

"Bye everyone." Ryo nodded and left.

"That was strange… She seems so depressed when we talked about her dad… And the way she said she was slightly looking forward to his return." Hikaru frowned. "What was with that."

"Yeah." Kaoru nodded.

"Mommy do you know anything?" Tamaki asked Kyouya.

"I don't know much. I just know that her father is the head of the Sukaage Business, Yuki Sukaage. 16 years ago Mr. Sukaage divorced his first wife, Akiko Samurai, and married his current wife, Aki Minara."

"Huh…." The twins sighed. "Nothing interesting there."

"Ryo-Chan also has a brother named Rio. He is Takashi's and my age." Honey said.

"A big brother… He must be with their father… But wait… Is he Ryo's full sibling?"

"No." Mori said calmly. "They are half siblings."

"Oh yes. I've read about him. He is the current heir to the family business, but he is also the heir to his mothers, the Yamurui candy business."

"They make good candy!" Honey giggle.

"Hmmm. So there really is nothing interesting." Hikaru sighed.

"Well we're going home then." Kaoru nodded.

"I am as well. Good bye Senpais." Haruhi nodded.

Ryo sighed as she walked home. A week… I wish it was longer…. But I will have to make do with my short time as I can. She stopped and looked at the large mansion that was her home. I wish I could convince them to let me have some fun….. Oh well… I can't do anything about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It had been almost a week. The guys lounged about on the couches and sighed. The two girls had gone out shopping for food. Hikaru and Kaoru were the most bored. Kyouya was happily typing and ignoring Tamaki who was hoping around crazily. Mori and Honey sat together while Honey ate cake.

"What is taking them so long?!" Tamaki wined.

"If you are so worried, or bored then go find them instead of standing here and annoying me."

Tamaki frowned looking like he was part way wanting to leave, and wanting to stay.

They all paused as the door opened. They all turned and looked to find a man walking in. He stood tall and calm wearing the boy's school outfit. He had spiked black hair and bright green eyes. He was as tall as Mori and looked at the guys and frowned.

"Oh welcome!" Tamaki said suddenly and twirled around energetically. "How can we help you?"

"….Is Ryoko Sukaage here?"

"Uh no. She is currently out. Plus we are closed. If you come while we are open you can request her."

He frowned darkly. "Request?"

"Of course! Unless you want to request one of us guys!"

"RIO!" Honey yelled suddenly jumping up. "TAKASHI IT'S RIO!"

"Uh…. Rio…. Rio Sukaage?..." Tamaki blinked.

Rio glared at Tamaki, but before he could say anything there was a crash noise. They all turned around and found Haruhi and Ryo standing there. "Rio…. Oniisan…."

Rio stalked towards her. He pulled her into a hug and smiled. "Ryo-Imouto!"

"Uh… Oniisan… What… what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming home for another three days."

"We got home today so I came to check on you. But I heard you were in this… _Host Club_." He said with disgust. "I came to check on you."

"Uh… Well you see…"

"I forbid it!" Rio interrupted her. "Ryoko is quitting this idiotic club!"

"Uh…" Tamaki blinked confused. "But?"

"I'm sorry everyone." Ryo sighed. "I knew this was coming…. I have to quit now. Sorry."

"But!" The twins said together.

"Come along Ryo!" Rio growled. "We are going home now! Father will be interested in this tale."

Ryo sighed. "Bye guys."

"Ryo?" They all blinked confused.

"I'm really sorry." She bowed and sighed. "Good bye. I'm ready to go Oniisan."

Rio nodded and glared at the guys. He then spun around and dragged Ryo out the door.

"…. What just happened?" Hikaru asked.

"Poor Ryo-Chan." Honey said. "Rio still won't let her hang out with guy friends."

Mori nodded and grunted. "He's too protective."  
>"That was Ryo's brother…. And he didn't like the club?" Tamaki whispered.<p>

"Rio is really protective of Ryo-Chan." Honey said calmly.

"Oh yeah I remember that. He uses to glare at any of the guys that tried hugging her." Haruhi nodded. The others looked at her as if saying 'and you didn't mention this earlier.' "I didn't think he was still this bad."

"Hmm... We'll have to talk to her tomorrow." Hikaru frowned.

"Yeah, figure out what's going on."

"Just be careful of Rio-Senpai." Haruhi shrugged. "He's good friends with Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai. And I think he use to be on the Kendo team in Middle school."

The twins blinked and looked at the two seniors. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We haven't seen Rio for a long time. And Ryo looked like she was fine so we figured Rio had loosened up a bit." Honey said while eating cake.

"Okay everyone! We will discover what is up with Ryo tomorrow!" Tamaki said sternly.

"No." Rio growled at Tamaki and the twins as they tried to approach Ryo.

"But!" Tamaki said trying to maneuver past the tall man.

"I said no. And I mean no!" Rio glared at Tamaki.

"Hey Rio-Senpai." Haruhi said walking up.

"Haruhi don't get so close! He's a monster and will eat you!" Tamaki said hugging Haruhi, at least trying. Before he could get his arms around her Rio had pulled her out of the way and was frowning down at her.

"Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Yes." She said calmly.

Rio glared over at Tamaki. "I take it the reason you are dressed this way has something to do with that idiot over there!"

"Please don't make a big deal about it Rio-Senpai."

Rio frowned. "I will let you since I can't stop you and don't know the details…. But I won't stand for Ryoko to be around those idiots!" He stopped frowning suddenly and smiled causing a few nearby girls to freeze in heart eyed fascination. "You can go hang out with my sister all you want."

Haruhi nodded. "Bye Senpai." She waved to Tamaki then walked over to Ryo.

"But!" Tamaki wined jealously.

"Stay away from my sister or I will kill you. I don't care if you are the head masters son. Your pretty face will never survive if I even see you talking to her!" Rio threatened then stalked off to talk to some of the seniors.

"Wow…. That was harsh." Hikaru nodded as Tamaki went into his emo corner.

"The king can't even get close to her…. Of course…" Kaoru grinned looking at Tamaki.

"We are in the same class so he can't yell at us." Hikaru grinned as Tamaki flinched.

"Bye." They waved then skipped off arm in arm towards class.

"Mommy!" Tamaki whimpered at Kyouya.

"It doesn't matter. This is a family mater and if you want to get yourself beat up over it I wont stop you. But I also won't help."

"Why does he hate me so much?"

"It's not just you. Rio Sukaage has an overprotective personality towards his younger half sister. Any guy who gets too close to Ryoko or calls her by her pet name he finds and threatens. Most of her customers have already been yelled at this morning."

"But how am I supposed to talk to my daughter?"

"Figure it out yourself…. Oh and I wouldn't let him hear you calling her that. I doubt he would like it." Kyouya smiled. "But it looks like Haruhi, Mori-Senpai, and Honey-Senpai are all able to fully communicate with her." He nodded in the distance where Honey was hugging Ryo.

"It's no fair!" Tamaki frowned. "Kyouya you have to help me fix this."

"I already told you-."

"You HAVE to!" Tamaki wined hanging onto Kyouya in a child like fashion.

"I said no."

"Hello Kyouya-Senpai." Ryo said as he walked up to her in the cafeteria. "I'm really sorry about everything that happened. I just wanted to enjoy myself and have the closest I could get to dates as possible while Oniisan was gone." She looked around scanning for her brother as she talked.

"Why don't you just continue and not obey your brother. He is only your half brother and has no power over you." Hikaru said suddenly next to them.

"And it's your life and your choices." Kaoru said from the other side.

Ryo sighed looking down. "It's complicated…. I just don't want to disappoint anyone. And truthfully I'd prefer to be a guest at the club then a member. But I knew that the closest I could get to multiple dates was by joining for a limited time."

"Well the club doors are always open to you." Kyouya nodded and turned walking off.

"Why'd he leave?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah I don't see your brother."

Ryo sighed. "Guys listen. I'm really sorry. I had fun in the club, but its over. I'll never be able to be a customer or a member."

Before either twin could say anything Rio was behind them glaring. "You have three seconds to leave."

They twitched then dashed off. "Oniisan why can't you calm down and let me hang out with them. They are all nice and I like them as friends. They aren't interested in me as anything else as a friend."

"No. I will not have you spending all your time with a bunch of idiot boys."

"They are my friends Oniisan."

"I said no and that is it." Rio growled.

Ryo twitched and nodded. "Alright."

Rio looked down at her and frowned. He watched as she walked off and whispered to himself. "You'll understand some day little sis. Then you'll thank me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ryo looked over as a group of girls chatted about the last host club activity the day before and sighed. She had truly enjoyed the club's activities. She didn't completely like be the host, but being there as a friend would be fun. She didn't particularly want to be a customer; she wasn't interested in any of the guys that way. But there was no way she would go against Rio or her father. She blinked as she heard someone yell her name and turned around to see one of the guys from the second year class.

"Ryo! Hey Ryo!" He came to a halt in front of her. "I wanted to know if you were doing anything this weekend?"

"Uh no, I'm not…"

"Well listen I'm inviting a lot of people to come to my Uncle's mansion. We are going to have a party. Do you want to come?"

"Uh… Listen I'm sorry but I cant."

"Oh yeah your big brother." He frowned. "I heard that he doesn't let you do anything."

"That's not true."

"I heard that you turned down Yuki's invitation last weekend."

"I'm just busy." Ryo said quickly.

"Yeah right. Don't worry we all understand it's not your fault. Maybe another time." He patted her shoulder then ran off to invite others.

Ryo sighed. She wanted to go so bad, but she couldn't. And not because of Rio, well he was part of it. But the main reason was her dad. She looked down and stopped paying attention to where she was going. She gasped as she ran into someone and stumbled back. "Oh sorry-." She blinked realizing who she had run into. "Kyouya-Senpai, Tamaki-Senpai."

"Hello Ryoko." Kyouya nodded calmly.

"Just Ryo is fine. I don't care what my brother says on that. I prefer being called Ryo."

"How are you Ryo?" Tamaki asked nervously looking around.

"Fine. Just going through school life as normal. How are you two?"

"Great. We are just preparing for the next meeting. We are going to be dressed up as surfers. We have the whole club room designed as a beach party." Tamaki said cheering up. "You should really stop by!"

"I can't…." She looked down weakly.

"Ryo are you okay?" He asked frowning.

"Yeah just fine. We'll got to go. Oh I don't know if you know yet, but Maki-Senpai is inviting a lot of people to his Uncle's for a party. You might be interested in that Kyouya-Senpai. His Uncle is a big time business man if I remember correctly. His family often comes to my families restaurants for business meetings."

"Thank you for the heads up." Kyouya nodded.

"Bye." Ryo nodded and dashed off.

"…She looks miserable." Tamaki frowned as she disappeared from sight.

"You can't do any thing about it Tamaki. She is only obeying her brother's wishes and trying to please him. That is important to her and unless you wish to break their sibling relationship you wont get her into a better position."

"Unless I can get her brother to let her go." Tamaki grinned.

Kyouya sighed and continued walking as Tamaki plotted next to him. "Tamaki I think this is one mission you will fail at."

"Hello Rio-Senpai!" Tamaki said walking up to Ryo and Rio. Rio glared and looked ready to hurt Tamaki.

"Listen we are having a big party tomorrow night, you and Ryoko are invited. There will be food, dancing, and mingling. We hope you will come." He put on his best charm.

"No."

Tamaki blinked shocked. "Uh…. There will be almost everyone from the school there."

"No."

"Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai will be there."

"No."

"Uh-."

"Tamaki-Senpai I'm sorry but we can't go." Ryo interrupted. "We have a family appointment."

"Oh….Uh… Okay…. But are you sure? It's a one in a life time-."

"No."

"Well….uh…. Okay…." Tamaki blinked. He stood there stunned as the two siblings walked off.

"I told you your plan wouldn't work." Kyouya said walking up.

"That's not very nice!" Tamaki wined throwing a temper tantrum.

"You know there is only one person besides their dad who can convince Rio to relax." Honey said from Mori's shoulders.

They all turned and looked at the two seniors. "Who?"

Honey smiled.

"We're home." Ryo called as she walked into the large mansion house. Rio followed behind her silently. "Mom?"

"In the living room." A voice laughed cheerfully. The two siblings looked at each other and blinked then headed towards the living room. The two were greeted by an unexpected sight. All the members of the host club were sitting there with a woman who appeared to be an older version of Ryo, Aki Sukaage. "Oh hello kids, come sit down."

"Uh…. Mom…" Ryo blinked and then turned to the guys. "What ….are you guys doing here?"

"Ryo-Chan! Ryo-Chan! Did you make this cake?!" Honey asked pointing to the treat in front of them.

"Uh… yeah…"

"Ryoko dear you didn't tell me you ran into Haruhi at school, and why didn't you mention these fine young men?"

"Well…. Uh…" Ryo blinked shocked and overwhelmed.

"What are you doing at our house?!" Rio growled at Tamaki, Kyouya, and the twins.

"Rio Sukaage you stop that this instant!" Aki frowned standing, even though she didn't even come close to standing as tall as him. "You be nice to these men and sit!"

"Yes mother." Rio said sitting. He gave one more glare at the guys before turning silent.

"Ryoko why don't you introduce me better to these young men."

"Uh… Okay… You already know Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai and Haruhi….. This is Kyouya-Senpai and Tamaki-Senpai…. They are the founders of the Ouran Host Club and both of them are nice. Then these are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They are in Haruhi's and my class and they are good friends."

"Oh how great. It is nice to meet you all. Ryoko hasn't mentioned any new friends so I was worried. It's nice to know she has such nice friends." Aki looked over at Tamaki. "So you were saying?"

"Oh yes. There is a party we are hosting tomorrow. We were hoping Ryo and Rio would come."

"Rio-Senpai said no and Tamaki is very set on them coming." Haruhi said calmly.

"Cant go? Why not Rio?" Aki frowned at her step-son.

"We have a business meeting to go to with Dad."

"Oh that thing. You don't _have_ to go. Your father will understand if you want to go to a party instead. Enjoy your high school years." Aki smiled. "They will be there."

"GREAT!" Tamaki smiled happily.

Kyouya blinked as he noticed Ryo look at Rio out of the corner of her eye. She looked sad.

"Ryo-Chan! Ryo-Chan! This is great!" Honey yelled jumping up and down. "We can eat cake together!"

"Uh… yeah..." She nodded weakly.

"Would you guys like to join us for a snack?" Aki asked.

"No I have to get home." Kyouya said standing. "Tamaki I'm sure Haruhi will need to get home as well."

"Yes, we must leave." Tamaki nodded. "But we can't wait till tomorrow night!"

Rio glared at Tamaki as he left, then stormed up to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryo looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She wore a light blue dress and had her hair styled as best as she could.

"Ryoko." Rio said walking in.

"Oniisan?"

"You shouldn't go."

"Uh…"

"But if you really want to then we will…." Rio grumbled. "One night won't kill us."

Ryo blinked and smiled. "Thanks Rio-Onii. You're the best big brother ever." She hugged him then hurried down the stairs.

"Ryo-Chan you look so nice!" Honey laughed hopping up and down.

Ryo smiled and nodded. "Thanks Honey-Senpai. You look nice too. Hi Mori-Senpai." The three, and Rio, were standing at the front door to the hall where the party was being held. "So who's here?"

"Everyone from the club and a few of the students. You're early!"

Rio grunted. "Let's go inside Ryoko."

"Alright Oniisan. See you later Mori and Honey-Senpai." She waved and followed Rio inside. She smiled happily felling extremely happy.

"Yo!" The twins waved walking up. "And welcome."

Rio grunted as Ryo laughed. "Hey you two. The party looks great. I'm glad we were able to come."

"Yeah. The king will sure be glad. He's around here somewhere with the shadow king."

"Hmm?" Rio blinked, but was answered as Tamaki fluttered over and Kyouya followed calmly.

"RYO!" Tamaki smiled. "So great that you were able to come! And Rio it's so nice to see you as well."

Rio frowned and glared at Tamaki, but the blond ignored him. "Ryo you have to come and try some of the food. It's delicious!"

"Sure." She laughed happily and followed Tamaki off towards the food table.

Rio followed silently but blinked as he nearly ran into Mori. "Takashi." He nodded glancing past after Ryo.

"Rio, you should let Ryo be." Mori said calmly.

"Yeah, she's old enough to make her own decisions." Honey said happily.

"It's complicated." Rio growled at his two classmates. "I don't want to talk about it and it is none of your business." He tried to push past Mori.

"But it is our business." Honey frowned. "You and Ryo-Chan are our friends."

"Mitsukuni." Rio frowned looking at the short boy; he sighed and looked over at Ryo who was laughing at Tamaki as he slipped. "I'm just worried about her. She needs to be careful about who she spends her time with."

"Does this have any thing to do with your family business?" Honey asked.

"… Please don't tell anyone or talk about it, especially Ryo." Rio sighed.

Mori grunted as Honey nodded. "Okay."

"Tamaki-Senpai you're a klutz."

Tamaki laughed as Ryo helped him up. "I bet you it was some sort of trick from those little demons."

"How could they do anything from so far away?" She said pointing to where the two were bugging the class president.

"I just know they did!" Tamaki said acting insane.

"Senpai please calm down." Haruhi said walking up. She was dressed in a suit and looked like a feminine boy.

"Hey Haruhi." Ryo smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm glad you were able to come. We weren't sure Rio-Senpai would let you."

"It was all thanks to Mom." Ryo laughed. "But I have to thank you guys, if you hadn't come she wouldn't have known."

"Why didn't you tell her yourself?" Tamaki asked.

"It slipped my mind. Plus Rio-Onii was set on us not coming so I didn't even think of bringing it up."

Tamaki nodded and snuck a peek at Rio, Honey and Mori. Good the plan has started. He smiled mischievously and Ryo blinked. "Tamaki-Senpai?"

"Do you want to dance Ryoko-hime?" He bowed slightly.

"No thanks." She said calmly leaving Tamaki stunned. "Hey Haruhi do you want to go check the refreshments?"

"Sure." Haruhi nodded.

Tamaki tensed that messed up the plan. There was no way he could set the dominions into effect if she wouldn't dance. He looked around for help. He made eye contact with Kyouya.

"Hey girls!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together walking up to Haruhi and Ryo. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." Ryo laughed. "Come on Haruhi." She grabbed one of their arms. "Hikaru."

"Wrong." He smirked.

"Oh well. Sorry Kaoru."

"It's alright." He laughed. He glanced over then looked back as they danced.

"Whats wrong Kaoru?"

"Nothing." He smiled. Ryo blinked confused and her confusion grew as Kyouya's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Everyone please separate. Girls on the left boys on the right. "Well I'll be seeing you Ryo." Kaoru smiled pulling away and walking after his brother. "Ready?" He whispered.

"You bet." They both looked over as Ryo and Haruhi stood in the mix of girls.

"All right. All girls please move three spaces to the left. Top three girls move to the other side please." Kyouya said calmly. All the girls followed his orders. "Now please walk forward. Whoever is in front of you is your dance partner for the next dance."

Ryo blinked as she stepped up to a random guy who she had never seen before. "Hello."

"Hi." He grumbled. "I'm Tren."

"Ryoko, but everyone calls me Ryo." She smiled calmly as they started dancing. As they danced he started to relax and they began to share their hobbies and other little tidbits about themselves.

As the song ended they walked off towards the refreshment table still talking about one of the teachers. "I really think he needs to choose a different color of shirt."

"Black would work better, yellow just doesn't suit him." Tren nodded.

"Oh yes." She laughed happily. "And no stripes. Definitely no stripes."

"Ryoko." Rio said walking up behind her.

"Oh hi Oniisan." Ryo said still laughing. "Tren and I are just talking about one of our teachers. He wears the most hideous ties to work. They just don't work for him."

"I cant believe he even thinks of wearing them. Ryo was suggesting that we buy him a new one."

"Ryo?" Rio frowned.

"It wouldn't cost much." She smiled. "I'm sure we could get everyone in the class to pitch in."

"I know I would." Tren laughed. "Don't let the twins go shopping for it though."

"Of course not. They would get worse ties."

Tren laughed. "Those two are hilarious but dangerous at times."

"Oh yes. But they can be sweet at times as well."

"I've yet to see that!"

Rio frowned looking between the two. "Ryoko can I talk to you?"

"Can it wait till later Onii-san?" She frowned. "We're having a fun conversation."

He blinked shocked and backed off a bit. He watched from a bit away and frowned as Kyouya walked up next to him. "What do you want?"

"Ryoko is an amazing girl... And she's a very kind friend."

"What do you know?!" He growled protectively.

"I know that for the last week she has been extremely kind, and everyone likes her... as a friend." He said calmly.

Rio paused and glanced over. Instead of seeing Ryo and a guy he saw Ryo and a friend. "Oh... You are very smart... Kyouya right..."

"Yes." He said calmly. "Kyouya Ootori."

"Ootori... Oh I know your older brothers. Good men."

Kyoyua flinched but remained calm. "Yes well... I have other duties to attend to... I hope you will rethink your over protective nature." He walked off.

Rio looked back at his sister and sighed. "I'm going to regret this..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you think it worked?" Hikaru asked leaning back on the couch in the club room the next Monday.

"Ryo didn't call us over the weekend so I don't know..." Kaoru sighed. "I was really hoping it would work."

"Don give up yet men!" Tamaki said kingly.

"But she hasn't called yet." Hikaru wined.

"I'm sure it will be fine." He said, but the tone of his voice wasn't hopeful.

"I've never known Rio to change his mind." Honey said.

Tamaki wined feeling extremely hopeless.

"You'll just have to get use to it Tamaki-Senpai, you wont be able to talk to Ryo any more." Haruhi said calmly.

Tamaki was suddenly in his emo corner and Kyouya sighed. "Please Haruhi. Don't make him more depressed than he already is."

She blinked and shrugged.

Honey smiled eating some cake. "Haruhi has nothing to worry about. She's a girl after all."

"And you and Mori are fine too." Hikaru frowned. "It's not fair!"

They all blinked as they heard a giggle from the doorway. "You guys never change."

"RYO!" Tamaki gasped shooting up.

"Hey guys." She smiled but blushed as the twins and Tamaki shot forward hugging her. "Hey... you guys are squeezing me to death." She giggled slightly and they pulled back.

"Your brother let you join the club again?!" Hikaru asked.

"Well about that..."

"I said she could speak with you..." Rio said stepping up behind her. "But I wont let her be a host."

"But!" Tamaki wined.

"Tamaki-Senpai I don't really want to be a host anyways. I only did that so I could spend time with guys... But I was wondering if I could stay in the club and help with activities?"

"Of course!" Tamaki said excitedly.

Ryo laughed, but Rio frowned. "I have one thing to say. I don't want you doing anything without consulting me!"

"Of course Rio-Oniisan." Ryo laughed.

He smiled. "And I wont tell father."

"Oh your the best!" She flung her arms around his neck happily kissing his cheek.

"Alright." he smiled. "You be good." He glared up at the boys. "You had better take good care of her!"

The twins and Tamaki nodded quickly. Rio nodded satisfied and patted Haruhi's head. "And you, you had better come say hi to me more often. Take care and come by for dinner sometime. Your dad is invited too."

"Alright Rio." She smiled. He nodded and then turned and left.

"Well!" Tamaki smiled. "I think this calls for a party!"

Ryo laughed. "Alright. I didn't say this in front of Rio-Oniisan, but can I be the cook?"

"Of course!" Honey smiled. "You're an awesome cook Ryo-Chan!"

She laughed. "Alright then." Kyouya looked over and she smiled in his direction. "What do you think Kyouya-Senpai?"

"I guess not. A party will bring in a lot of customers." He said calmly pushing his glasses up.

She laughed. "I'm looking forward to all of our activities now."

"Welcome to the club Ryo!" A girl called. "We're glad you are here to talk to."

"If you girls ever want someone to talk to about any of the boys I'm here." She said setting down some cakes.

"We are extremely happy to have her addition." Tamaki said in a kingly fashion.

"It is a little hard." Ryo laughed. "Putting up with all of them all the time can be a bit crazy." The girls all laughed with Ryo.

Haruhi walked over. "Hey Ryo is it okay if I come over for dinner tomorrow then? I talked to my dad and he said it's fine."

"Sure. No problem."

The girls all blinked shocked. "Ryo! Haruhi is going over to your house?!"

"Yeah. It will be like old times... Only now we are older and not going to a commoner school."

Haruhi smiled. "We also can talk about our future now seriously."

"You always talked about your future seriously." Ryo laughed.

Tamaki watched from a bit away and smiled. "Are you happy now Tamaki?" Kyouya asked walking up behind him.

"Yes. I think having Ryo join is a great idea."

"She is quite and addition. The girls seem to like her enough that they will come to talk... Maybe we should talk to Ryo about charging to talk to her..."

"Oh come on Kyouya. You don't want to do that?! And you know that she's a sweet girl."

"I will admit that she is nice."

Tamaki smiled. "I think that she is going to be lots of fun around here."

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "You are asking for trouble." He walked off and Tamaki blinked confused. But he didn't have much time to ponder on Kyouya's words as the twins jumped up at him and sprayed him with squirt guns. "Ryo-Chan! Ryo-Chan help!" He cried out running away from them towards her.

She looked up and blinked. She smiled and then pulled out another squirt gun and sprayed him as well. He gasped shocked. "Ryo.. Ryo my daughter... How could you?"

She laughed. "Sorry I couldn't help it. I've always loved a good prank." Tamaki stared in shock and horror as the twins grinned happily.

"This is going to be interesting." Honey said to Mori.

"Yes." He nodded. "And more chaotic."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few weeks since Rio had allowed Ryo to join the club and it had been full of chaos and fun. Currently the club members were relaxing at lunch. They had all decided to eat together in the third music room. The twins were trying to exchange lunches with Ryo or Haruhi.

"Please!" Kaoru wined giving Haruhi the puppy dog eyes.

"No Kaoru." She said calmly.

"What about you Ryo-Chan?" Hikaru smiled. "You know you want it!"

"If I wanted a school lunch I would have bought one. I purposely made my own lunch."

"But the school lunches are sooooo good." The twins said together.

"Then why do you want to trade?" Kyouya asked pointing out their logic.

The twins both frowned sticking their tongues out at the shadow king. "Hey!" Ryo glared at them. "Leave Kyouya out of your little tantrums."

They both looked over and smiled. "Oh? Hey Hikaru I think Ryo has a soft spot for our Kyouya-sempai."

"It looks that way." Kaoru grinned.

Ryo ignored them. "Tamaki-Sempai would you like a bite?"

The twins froze as Tamaki got a bite. "HEY! Why does he get some?!"

"Because he's not being an idiot... For once." She laughed. Haruhi and the third years laughed.

"Ryoko how is your brother?" Kyouya asked. "I haven't seen him in a while?"

"He had to go visit his mom." She shrugged. "I miss him... But it is nice to have some freedom."

"Rio-sempai is very nice." Haruhi smiled. "I remember once when he helped out that stray cat when he was walking us home.

"He's always loved animals its true." Ryo laughed.

Kyouya nodded looking over some notes. "Yet with men around his sister he is the complete opposite."

Ryo laughed. "I guess that's what happens with being a big brother."

"I'm nothing like that!" The older twin replied hugging his brother.

"With little sisters you idiots." Ryo giggled. She had been laughing and smiling a lot more. Life had become so much more pleasant. She didn't know how it could get better.

"Hey Haruhi are you in here?" A voice said opening the door. A man with red hair stood there holding a potted plant.

"Oh hi Kasanoda." Haruhi smiled.

He blinked looking at Ryo confused. "Who is this?"

"This is Ryoko Sukaage."Kyouya said not even looking up.

"Oh... Hi... I'm Ritsu Kasanoda." He nodded. "Haruhi I brought you some radishes."

"Thank you Kasanoda." Haruhi smiled taking it from him.

Ryo smiled. "It's nice to met you Kasanoda."

"You too." He nodded shocked to see another girl in the guy's uniform. "Are... Are you part of the club?"

"I'm the club activities adviser." She smiled. "Hmm... A gardening one might be fun."

"Do you really think our customers would like that kind of thing?" Kyouya asked.

"I think they would enjoy watching you boys try gardening. Haruhi's would freak out that is for sure." She smiled. "But if you want I can go take a vote." She got up and packed her lunch up. "Nice meeting up again Ritsu. See you later everyone." She walked off pulling out a pen and paper.

As she walked through the halls she would pause and ask the girls what they thought about it and take a tally of the votes. She wasn't that surprised by the answers. Kyouya was right and none of them really wanted to get down in the dirt. But the thought of watching the guys do it made them squeal with delight.

She blinked as she crashed into someone and fell back. "Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going..." She blinked looking up and seeing a figure with short bleach blond hair wearing the guys uniform. To most people it would look like a guy, but to Ryo who wore the guys' uniform and hung out with Haruhi it was easy to spot the differences. "Here let me help you up."

"Thank you." The girl nodded. She picked up her stuff calmly then blinked realizing that she was talking to another girl wearing the guy's uniform. "You?"

"Hmm? Oh the uniform!" Ryo laughed. "It's much more comfortable than the chosen female one."

"I know." She smiled. Ryo noticed that she had pinkish purplish eyes. "Oh I'm Lucia Jones. But you can call me Luc."

"Alright Luc. I'm Ryoko Sukaage, but all my friends call me Ryo."

"Nice to met you Ryo." She smiled. She blinked as she saw the tally marks on the paper. "What is that for?"

"Oh this? I'm taking a vote from the girls."

"About what?"

"Well I don't know if you've heard of it, but Ouran has a host club and I'm the activities manager and I'm taking a poll on a new activities idea."

"Host club... And you choose to be the activities manager? I thought most girls would want to be a guest."

"Yeah, but I'm not really into any of the guys. I'm just good friends with them all.

Luc nodded. "Oh cool. So what is the activity?"

"Gardening."

"I doubt the girls at this school would like that."

"Yeah but they are all crazy enough to love the idea of the guys making fools of themselves trying."

Luc laughed with Ryo then said bye. "I'll see you around I hope."

"Just come look for me in the third music room. I'll introduce you to the guys later."

"Alright."

Ryo continued on her way and smiled. She had been wrong. Things had just gotten better.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryo leaned back relaxing as the host club members talked. She smiled glad that life was so great. She blinked as the door opened and Luc walked in. "Hey Luc!" She waved. The other members looked up and blinked.

"Who is this?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh this is one of my new friends Lucia. But you guys can call her Luc."

"Hi." Luc smiled. "So is this the host club Ryo?"

"Yeah. Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Tamaki-Sempai, Kyouya-sempai, Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai, Haruhi and the twins Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Nice to met you." Luc smiled. "Hey Ryo I was actually looking for you. Do you want to hang out after school?"

"... Sure." Ryo said after a second of thinking.

"I wanna come!" Tamaki smiled jumping up and down.

Luc blinked. "What is his problem?"

"Tamaki-Sempai is just like that." Haruhi smiled. "Hi I'm Haruhi. It's nice to met you."

Luc blinked fixing her glasses as they slid down slightly. "Umm... Are you a girl?"

The club members froze. "NO! NO! Haruhi is just very feminine! He's totally a guy!" The twins laughed together grabbing Haruhi's arms.

"Are you sure... I've seen myself in the mirror enough times to recognize a girl in the guy's uniform." She said motioning to her own uniform.

Ryo laughed. "Haruhi has made a deal with the club to be seen as a guy."

"Oh." Luc nodded. "Would you like to join us Haruhi?"

"Okay." Haruhi nodded. "Where are we going?"

"To a little commoner's bakery. I've been there a few time and the bread is great."

"Sounds great." Haruhi and Ryo smiled.

"I wanna come!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"No." Haruhi and Ryo said together. "See you later." Ryo waved. "I'll go call my brother and he can give us a ride."

"Alright." Luc nodded. "Nice meting you all." She followed Ryo and Haruhi out.

"This is no fun! Tamaki are you going to do anything?"

"No. My daughters need some girl time with other girls." He said acting all fatherly.

"Even if the other girl is just as unfeminine as Haruhi and Ryo?"

Tamaki froze but then smiled. "She's at least better than you brutes."

The twins blinked. "Maybe we'll just go make friends with this new girl and then we'll be able to hang out with them all."

"NO!" Tamaki wined.

Kyouya rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Haruhi... Ryo... and now Luc... Hmm...

"Thank you Oniisan." Ryo waved as Rio pulled up in front of a small bakery. "I'll call when we need you to be picked up."

"Alright. Nice meting you Lucia."

"You too Rio-Sempai."

Ryo waved to her brother as he left and then walked into the bakery with the other two girls. They sat down and pulled up a menu. "Let's see what looks good..." She scanned the menu and smiled. "This looks great."

"The bread here is great." Luc smiled. "And the family is really nice." Luc smiled. "I've been coming here for ages."

"I feel like I've been here before..." Haruhi blinked looking around. "What is this place called again Luc?"

Before Luc could answer a girl with short straight black hair with and purple highlights walked up. "Welcome how can I help you guys?"

"Yukki?" Haruhi blinked suddenly.

"Hmm?.. Har... Haruhi?!" She gasped shocked. "Is that really you? Your hair is so short!"

Haruhi smiled. "I cut it a while back before I started school."

"Oh... Who are your friends?"

"Oh this is Luc and you remember Ryo."

"Ryo?... OH! Ryo!" She gasped shocked. "I haven't seen you in ages." Yukki smiled. "Last I saw you was when we were 12."

"...Yu.. Yukki! Yukki Minari." Ryo smiled. "I remember you!"

"I remember the last time I saw you was right before you moved into your dad's house."

"I know!" Ryo laughed. "That was forever ago."

Luc blinked. "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah. Haruhi and Yukki went to public school for middle school so it doesn't surprise me that they know each other better. We all went to elementary school together until my dad wanted me to go to home school."

"Oh." Luc nodded. "Nice to met you Yukki. I'm Lucia Jones. But all my friends call me Luc."

"Nice to met you." She nodded. "So how do you know Ryo?"

"We met at school the other day. I just met Haruhi today."

"School... What school do you go to?" Yukki asked.

"Ouran High School." Luc said calmly looking back at the menu.

"Ouran?!" Yukki gasped. "The one for rich kids?"

"Yeah." Ryo said calmly. "Haruhi got in on a scholarship and Luc and mine family is rich."

"This is so cool!" Yukki smiled. "I've been saving up for years. And I'm going to be able to go to Ouran the rest of this year and next year."

"Are you a 1st year?" Luc asked.

"No. I'm a second year. That's why I didn't recognize Haruhi at first. I haven't seen her in a year."

"Yukki was always our big friend in elementary school." Ryo smiled. "Haruhi and I thought it was great having an older friend."

"That's so cool." Luc laughed. "So you're going to be going to Ouran?"

"Yeah." Yukki nodded.

"This will be great! I can't wait to introduce you to the others!"

"Others?" Yukki asked.

"Yeah. The twins, Tamaki-Sempai, Kyouya-Sempai, Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai!" Ryo laughed. "I think you'll get along great with them all."

"That's great. I'll see you around tomorrow then." Yukki smiled. "I've got to get back to work. I'll see you guys later."

"Why don't you come back when you're done working?"

"Let me talk to my family and then I'll come back and we can eat together."

"Alright." Ryo smiled.

"So hey Luc... I know Haruhi and Yukki are commoner family's but what is your family?"

"My dad owns a commercial airliner company and my mom has a cruise ship company."

"Your family must travel a lot." Yukki said eating a piece of bread.

"Yeah. We actually just moved here from London. My two older sisters and my parents."

"What was it like in London?" Haruhi asked.

"It was pretty cool. I liked it there. But I'm happy to be here now."

"I'm glad too." Ryo smiled finishing up her food. She blinked as her phone buzzed. "Oh... My brother is on his way. Let's go. I'll see you tomorrow Yukki."

"Can't wait." She smiled. "We'll hang out as often as we can in school."

"Right." Ryo smiled. "Just like old times."

"Ryo." Rio said walking in. "We've got to go come on."

"Hang on one second Oniisan." Ryo sighed.

Yukki blinked. "Who is that?"

"My big brother." Ryo smiled. "I'll introduce you guys better at school."

"He goes to Ouran as well?"

"Yeah." Ryo smiled. "See you Yukki, come on Luc, Haruhi."

The girls nodded. "See you." They said together.

The four headed out the door and Yukki smiled. "School is going to be a blast."


End file.
